Mizu Yuki
Mizu Yuki (雪水) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and is married into Kirigakure's Yuki Clan. She is the mother of Kiyomi Yuki, Raiden Yuki, and Mizuko Yuki and the wife of Reiki Yuki. Background Mizu grew up in Konohagakure and was enrolled in the academy there. Not much is known about her time in the academy except for the fact she was friends with Mikoto Uchiha and, later, Kushina Uzumaki and was saddened at the news of their deaths. Before that, she met Reiki Yuki and started to develop feelings for him, and she comforted him when he spilled the truth about his Kekkei Genkai. She assured him and told him he didn't have to worry about anything. He later reciprocated her feelings, and married her, having three kids with her. All three kids, Kiyomi, Raiden, and Mizuko, inherited their father's Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release. She convinced Reiki to move back to Kirigakure, and they settled down there. When the Third Shinobi World War started, Reiki left to fight and sadly dyed young while fighting, leaving Mizu widowed. She was deeply saddened by this and cried frequently about the death of her husband. It was then she realized her children inherited the Ice Release and she moved back to Konoha to ensure their safety. Then she heard about the deaths of her friends Kushina and Mikoto and was greatly saddened by that as well, yet tried to get over it. Mizu eventually heard about Naruto Uzumaki and the fact that Kurama was sealed inside of him. She at first wanted her children to stay from him, but saw he was posing no threat to Konoha, yet did not feel too comfortable near him. She later told her children not to listen to her warning about Naruto as well as that of the other villagers and believed that her children have the right to choose who they will stay away from and who they will befriend on their own. Mizu was one of the few parents who did this. Personality Mizu is very respectful, kind, and gentle. She also seems to have a sense of morale and ethics. She also thinks very rationally before doing something, much like her close friend Shizune. She also can be strict as she once scolded her eldest daughter for teasing her younger sister. She also seems to be the type to stay away from alcohol. She is very calm, respectful, and kind but she can be ruthless against those who hurt or insult her loved ones. Mizu is not only fiercely loyal to her family and husband but also to her friends and village. She also seems to be very understanding and supportive, as when she comforted Reiki when he was getting hated for his Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release. She certainly didn't mind if the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai was passed down to her children and as a result, all three of her children inherited it. She was deeply saddened when her husband died in combat and frequently cried about it until she finally realized the problem of her children spreading the truth of their Kekkei Genkai. To ensure their and her own safety, they moved to Konohagakure and continued living there. However, despite her depressed state then, Mizu proved to be very capable as she could raise three children at once, tend to their needs, discipline them when needed, and support then as shinobi, as well as much more all on her own. Mizu is also very mentally stable and intelligent. This contradicts her oldest daughter who is very insecure and desperate for attention and praise. Mizu's mental stability is so great that she was the one who trained her daughter intelligent wise and mentally. However, Kiyomi was left even worse than before due to all the stress she put on herself as the Fifth Hokage's student and constantly believed that Sakura was better than her because of how much more attention Sakura got after being trained under Tsunade and Kiyomi got very little. This causes her to be self-conscious and extremely desperate for attention and acknowledgment. This greatly worries and bothers Mizu. Mizu was also very supportive of Kiyomi's feelings towards Kaito ever since she heard Kiyomi and Aiko talking about it. Mizu cares for Kaito as a son, and also greatly cares for her grandchildren, Saki, Hibiki, and Natsumi. Despite her humble demeanor and kindness, Mizu is also rather insecure about physical aging and, like Lady Tsunade, uses a Transformation Jutsu to keep her pretty, youthful appearance. Appearance Mizu is a woman of average height and has a slender build. She has fair skin and blue eyes and black hair, and her bangs part in the middle. She wears open-toed, black, strappy sandals with high heels. Mizu usually wears a cyan colored, short-sleeved shirt that goes down to her mid-thighs with a purple obi around her waist and black pants underneath. She also wears white nail polish When she was in the academy and as a genin and chunin, Mizu wore navy blue colored overalls over a short-sleeved fishnet shirt and black shorts. she wore the Konohagakure forehead protector around her forehead. During her time as a jonin before settling down as a mother, Mizu wore a dark blue, short-sleeved karate top and black shorts. She then wore her forehead protector around her neck and Mizu also wore knee-high, open-toed, low heeled boots. For the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mizu wore the Konohagakure flak jacket and the assorted clothing. She wore the Konoha forehead protector around her upper left arm. Abilities Mizu is considered to be a strong kunoichi. Though not much was seen of her skills, it has been hinted several times that Mizu is a powerful woman. She is also a jonin, proving her strength. Tsunade says that Kiyomi and Raiden get their skill in being top-notch, elite, personal bodyguards from Mizu Ninjutsu Mizu has amazing skill with water styled ninjutsu and is even considered one of Konoha's top water ninjutsu users. She also uses a transformation technique that is similar to Tsunade's. This is because her technique is seemingly permanent as opposed to the regular transformation technique, which would be dispelled when the user is attacked or injured. The only way to break Mizu's or Tsunade's is if they are too drained on chakra. Medical Ninjutsu Mizu was also shown to have high skill in medical ninjutsu, and both her niece and son went to her for training in the medical arts. Kaori also trusted her with the task of helping Kiyomi with her training in medical ninjutsu, a testament to her skill as Kaori is regarded as the second best medical ninja in the world. Intelligence Mizu is very intelligent and she was the one who helped her oldest daughter train her mind more, as opposed to Tsunade. Mizu can also understand things and catch hints and clues that are far above the average human. She also has high analytical skills and an excellent memory. Mizu also seems to know a lot about herbalism and passed down this skill to her daughter. Part I Chunin Exams ''Main Article: Chunin Exams Mizu is seen with her son and youngest daughter watching the final round take place. She watched Kiyomi and Itsuki clash with each other, yet despite knowing Kiyomi's full strength thought that Itsuki would beat her. Mizu was then proved wrong when Kiyomi managed to barely overpower her teammate and friend, making her the winner. Though she was proud, she was still disappointed by Kiyomi's lack of strategy in her battle, merely depending on her strength, jutsu, and guesses to win. This thinking manner was very similar to the observing older ninja. Konoha Crush ''Main Article: Konoha Crush '' Mizu is one of the many shinobi who was driving the renegade forces out of Konoha. She is seen protecting her youngest daughter from attackers. She is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his loss. Search for Tsunade ''Main Article: Search for Tsunade '' Mizu was seen at Tsunade's inauguration ceremony as Fifth Hokage alongside her family. Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission ''Main Article: Akatsuki Suppression Mission '' Mizu was seen at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, mourning his loss. Trivia' ' *"Mizu" (水) means "water". Also, her main affinity is water release. Interestingly enough, Mizu's youngest daughter and child's name was Mizuko. adding the suffix "ko" to a name in Japanese adds the meaning "child" to the name. For example, "Mizuko" would mean "water child" *"Yuki" means "snow"(雪). *Like many other of her creator's OC's, Mizu is strongly and noticeably based on a canon "Naruto" character. In Mizu's case, it is Shizune and Mikoto Uchiha. *According to the databook(s): **Mizu's hobbies are reading and flower pressing **Mizu's desired opponent was her friend, Kushina Uzumaki, but after the latter's death alongside her husband's and Mikoto Uchiha's, she bore a dislike for fighting and never really desired to fight anyone in particular. **Mizu's favorite foods are ramen and dango, while her least favorite is anything spicy or bitter. This is a trait shared by her youngest daughter. **Mizu's favorite word is ''"peace" (平和 Heiwa) '' Quotes * (To Reiki) ''"What, no!? I don't hate you, Reiki, you're forgetting where I'm from. It's not your fault you have the Ice Release. In fact, I wouldn't care if your Kekkei Genkai was passed down to our children. I love you, so everything will be fine. Please, just don't worry!" * (About Reiki's death) "No, no this can't be! He isn't dead, Reiki isn't dead! I swear you're lying to me, what kind of sick joke is this!? Don't give me this crap, it was snowing so Reiki had a huge advantage over almost everyone there on the battlefield. He is not dead!" * (To Kiyomi, about Reiki's death) "Kiyomi, Reiki died a death fitting for a shinobi. He was similar in personality to your father-figure Gemma too. Please, never forget that he loved me, you, Raiden, and Mizuko. He always will. I know it's sad but looks, the sky is crying too. I didn't believe it either when I heard but, he will always love us and would be proud of all you have accomplished as his little girl. Never forget how much your father loves you and your siblings. Never." References *The images are edited screenshots *Other information was gained form Narutopedia